


Snowflakes

by TurboFerret



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboFerret/pseuds/TurboFerret
Summary: Starscream and Skyfire have some developing feelings to do and some ships to mend.This is a gift for bbqprince following the spirit of TFormers Secret Santa 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbqprince](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bbqprince).



> I am afraid that I am not very familiar with these characters but I did my research and I really hope they are not awfully OOC.  
> Also, "thin, branched, radially symmetrical shapes" here stands for the definition mecha have for snowflakes :D

Starscream tapped his pede while he waited for the autoclave to finish. His current project concerned production of a more potent fuel. A type of condensed energon which would occupy less space and would power mechs with less. The bad news was that they were not in for any breakthroughs and if that was not bad enough, he just had to be in the team with the one single mech who, as brilliant as he was with research, was just as dense when it came to personal advances.

The large shuttle-former with a scientific record to be hung in Iaconian hall of honor - Skyfire - was a dolt, Starscream concluded. The seeker had so many admirers that he could compile a waiting list and still not be through before the vorn was over. So why, Starscream asked himself again, out of all scientists did he have to fall for that big lug? 

Oh, he had tried flirting, that had resulted in Skyfire taking a short leave with an excuse of being a distraction in the lab. The damn idiot thought it had been His fault for being a distraction to Starscream! Technically it had been true but instead of taking it as a compliment Skyfire took it as a personal failing on his part and had demanded working in separate lab settings for time being.

Now the mech in question hovered over a buret waiting for the viscous experimental energon sediment to drop on the petri dish. Hovering was not a prerequisite but last time they had left that concoction unattended, half of the lab had gone up in flames. Which was the reason why Skyfire was now forced to share now his newly-found safe space with the seeker again.

-”Anything?” Starscream approached the fellow scientist.

-”I believe this time we have made it a little too viscous, we are yet to get one drop of it and now I am fearing the moment we do.”

Curious, or rather, taking the chance to invade Skyfire’s personal space again, Starscream joined the hovering process, inadvertently making Skyfire move a tiny bit away from the seeker.

\- “Starscream?” The shuttle - former suddenly sounded uncertain about something.

\- “Yes?” The seeker did not fail to match the distance.

\- “No, nothing. I mean..” Skyfire cleared his intake. “I think you should get out of the blast radius.”

Ah, right, the energon. Silence hung in the air uncomfortably and the longer it stayed the more annoyed Starscream became. Skyfire sensed some tension building and naturally attributed it to the seeker being anxious about their project.

-”I know. I am impatient about the outcomes as well.”

-“No.”

-”Excuse me?”

-”I said. No. I am not anxious about the energon project.” Srarscream snapped. -”I am quite certain, for that matter, that we have made it too concentrated. What I am also certain about is that You are avoiding me.”

Skyfire, being of a taller stature, faltered. It looked quite amusing too, if not for Starscream’s seething annoyance.

\- “ I’m afraid I do not foll…”

\- “Don’t give me that scrap.” Starscream interrupted him, jabbing a digit into the shuttle- former’s chest. “You are smarter than that and quite frankly one would have to be blind not to notice.”

\- “Starscream, I…”

\- “Just do me a favor and tell me you are not interested. At this point I’d rather have rejection than this...awkward dancing around the subject.”

Skyfire took a moment to reassess their interactions as of late. A moment too long by standards of a torqued seeker because moments later the lab door hissed shut in front of Starscream’s retreating aft.

Skyfire sighed, he had wanted to keep it professional, to take it slow with the flighty seeker and look where that had landed him. Time for reparations was either now or never but chasing an angry seeker across the research facility was madness.

He eyed the volatile energon distillate in the buret, still forming a proper droplet; under certain temperatures it tended to crystallize into thin, branched, radially symmetrical shapes and conveniently Starscream had a practical session in a cryochamber the following day…

When Starscream had vacated the lab room, he had gone for a flight angrily, then had a restless recharge cycle and after that, just tried avoiding Skyfire as much as possible. The shuttle-former did not even attempt approaching him and Starscream cursed at himself for being brash, but he was not going to cry over spilt energon and no, he was not about to apologise either, that left him with work, angry work.

He looked at his agenda and surely he had some bioparts to examine in the cryochamber. Starscream had a compromised relationship with cold areas and he was not about to pretend he enjoyed the low temperatures but bioparts fascinated him so off he went.

However he was not prepared to see the sparkling flurry of suspended energon crystals now occupying the far wall of the cryochamber. 

-”What the?”

-”I figured that instead of liquidizing the energon we should crystallize it instead.”

Skyfire had entered the cryochamber as well, effectively blocking Starscream’s exit route.

The seeker schooled his irritated expression into something akin of placid disinterest.

-”Yes, well, we were working towards something else entirely so, unless you plan using it for decorative purposes…”

-”Starscream...I was foolish to disregard how you felt.”

Seeker’s faceplates quivered with some emotion Skyfire could not decipher hence he plowed on.

-”I wanted to surprise you with something visually appealing as a means of apology if you would accept it. You do not have to if you do not consider it appropriate.”

Now Starscream laughed, loud and shrill and Skyfire fought to keep a straight face despite the embarrassment.

-”You,” The seeker pointed a digit at Skyfire for emphasis. -”To think you had the Gall to come and face me after what happened yesterday?”

-”I thought…” 

Starscream did not let him finish by raising a palm elegantly. -”No, no more of this. With regards to using lab samples for expressing personal appreciation - no, I do not consider what you did appropriate… however.” The seeker approached shuttle-former and put one digit under his chin so their optics met. -”I would not be adverse to another attempt on your part… Preferably somewhere more private.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
